A painting device including a main tank that accommodates paint, a paint gun that discharges the paint, first circulation piping that connects main tank and the paint gun together such that the paint circulates between the main tank and the paint gun, and a pump that circulates the paint in the first circulation piping is disclosed as an example of a discharging apparatus in JP 2001-276716A (Reference 1). The painting device further includes an accumulator that smooths out the pressure of the paint, which pulsates due to the driving of the pump, in the first circulation piping and a regulator that regulates the pressure of the paint in the first circulation piping. In this manner, the painting device prevents a change in the pressure of the paint in the first circulation piping, and makes the amount of the paint applied to a target by the paint gun even.
However, in some cases, the accumulator and the regulator of such a painting device cannot completely prevent pressure fluctuations of the paint in the first circulation piping accompanying the driving of the pump. In this case, there is a possibility that the amount of the paint applied to the target by the paint gun becomes unstable. Thus, a need exists for a discharging apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.